Bladers & trouble
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Based on Metal Masters. Two twins coming to Metal City to battle Gingka. But when they get in the Japan's team, they have to battle with other bladers. But what will happen? Disasters? Most chapters are Re-Edited. Rated T because of Suiseki anger & throwing water bottles at Masamune.
1. New Comers?

**FunnyGhostXD:Can someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Suiseki:I'll do it. FunnyGhost dosent own BMF, only owns herself, us, & the plot.**

**FunnyGhostXD:I wish I owned BMF though.T.T**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Metal city. There were people battling, preparing for a specific tournament, and three specific peoplewe're walking on Metal City's streets.

It appeared it was a pair of twins and one girl older than the twins.

One twin had chocolate brown hair that reached to her waist, peach skin, emerald green eyes, blue denim hat, neon green sleeved shirt with a white star in the middle, a blue denim skirt that reached her thighs, black fingerless gloves, white tights, and black boots.

The second twin had chocolate brown hair that reached to her shoulders, peach skin, emerald green eyes, blue denim hat, white button up shirt with neon blue stripes, blue jeans, white ankle socks, black fingerless gloves, and red converse.

The oldest of the group had dark blue mid waist hair, grass green eyes, pale skin, black zip up vest, white shirt, black skinny jeans, gray belt, red vans, and red fingerless gloves.

Finally, one of them spoke, who was the first twin."Hey Souseki, we're in the right place, right?"She asked."Yes we are, Suiseki. If I remember correctly, this is Metal City."Said Souseki, the second twin.

"Good."

"But the question is, where we'll find Gingka?"Asked Souseki.

"I think I know."Said Sakurei, the oldest."Where?"The twins asked curiously.

"Well if they are choosing for the Japans representative with the highest points, who has the highest points? Hint Hint."Said Sakurei. Then she found the twins running towards the closest stadium."Hey! Where are you guys going?" Yelled Sakurei. Suiseki then yelled back,"We're going to battle, duh!"

"Then wait for me!"Yelled Sakurai catching up to them.

A momento later...

"Hey Sakurai, we got a question."Said Suiseki, motioning that she and Souseki had a question.

"What?"

"Are you going to participate in the tournament or what are you going to do?"Asked both Suiseki and Souseki."Nah, Im just going to watch you guys battle."

"Alright then."Said twins started running towards the stadium.

They both gasped."Wow, this much stadiums?"

"Well it is a competition. So let's do our best."

"Right"Said both went to battle the bladers.

* * *

**FunnyGhostXD:Ok this may be a short chapie, but I will do the next one a longer one.**

**Everyone in the cast:What about us?**

**Souseki:Dont worry, you'll be in it. . . . . . . In the next chapter.**

**FunnyGhostXD:Was it a good story? Bad? Well review!**


	2. Battle & meeting the twins

**FunnyGhostXD:Hello authors & authoress ^.^.**

**Kyouya:Why in a good mood?**

**FunnyGhostXD:Because you guys will be in this chapie!Plus there will be a guest here.**

**Tsubasa:Who?**

**FunnyGhostXD:Glad you asked. Ladies & Gentle man. Bladers & announcers..Please welcome Casey!^.^**

**Tsubasa:Hey Casey nice to see you again.**

**Casey:You too Tsubasa.**

**FunnyGhostXD:Souseki can you do the disclaimers please?**

**Souseki:FunnyGhostXD doesn't own BMF or Casey. Casey belongs to Fan person.**

**FunnyGhostXD:Enjoy!**

* * *

With Gingka & co...

**Tsubasa POV**

"Hey guys lots of bladers huh?"Said Madoka surprised.

"Yeah. . . . . . But."

"But what Gingka?"Asked Kenta."I don't get to battle all these bladers!"Gingka whinned."Stop whinning Gingka at least you made it on the team."Said Masamune patting on his back.

"But there is so many bladers to battle with."Whinned Gingka again."But Gingka, at least you get to battle strong bladers."I said."Tsubasa!"A girl voice called me out.'_Wait it sounds familiar.'_I thought.

_'Could it be her?...'_

* * *

**Girl POV**

I was currently looking for Tsubasa to cheer him on. Havent seen him for a while. But at least I knew were could he was. I saw a silver hair past me. As I got closer it was Tsubasa."Tsubasa!"

_'Hm, seems he didn't heard me.'_I thought."Tsubasa!"I called out again.

"Casey? Is that you?"Asked Tsubasa surprised."Yeah, hey guys it's been a while huh?"I asked."Well yeah Casey."Exclaimed Yuu."By the way, why are you here Casey?"Asked Tsubasa."I came to cheer you on."I said. Then I Was interrupted by Blader DJ.

"Alright all is the competition to be on Japan's team. There will be only six be Japans representatives, you need to have the highest points. You will only have ten minutes to have the highest points. So it will start now!"He said.."Well good luck Tsubasa!"

"Thanks Casey."

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

"So ten minutes huh? Well let's battle all bladers as possible Souseki."I said."Right."My twin said."Well on your ready!"Said Blader DJ.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"I heard every blader as they got to battle.

'_Hopefully,this will be easy'_I thought."Hey you let's battle"A random boy said draging me in a stadium.

After the battle, I ended up winning. To be honest it was pretty easy._'Dang I got to battle fast. So we can battle_ Gingka.'I thought. Or we won't be able to be the strongest blader.

After ten minutos later...(**A/N:Too lazy to put the battle.:P)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Well folks, let's see who has the highest points to be on the team!"Said Blader DJ."Kyouya by 500 points."

"Thanks for the offer. But no thanks, you guys were just a warm up."By then he left walking out of the stadium.

"Ok then, Yuu by 300 points, Suiseki & Souseki by 350 points, Masamune by 380 points, & Tsubasa by 400 points."Said Blader DJ.

"Now that you will be on the team, you will have to battle for your positions on the team."Said Blader DJ.

"That was great you guys, you only need to battle for the spots & that's it."Said Madoka."I still wanted to battle."Gingka said sadly."Cheer up Gingka, at least most of our friends are on the team."Kenta said.

"What do you mean 'most'?"Asked Gingka, curious by this.

"Well there are two girls who's going to be on the team."Said Masamune remembering the twins."Oh yeah."Said Gingka.

Then a specific pair of twins appeared behind him."Are you Gingka?"Asked Suiseki, who was behind Gingka. Everyone jumped at this."Can you may not do that please!"Said Casey angrily."Wait your Suiseki & Souseki aren't you?"Asked Madoka.

"Yep that's us."Said Suiseki."So why are you looking for me?"Gingka asked.

"Well two things. One why weren't you on the stadium to compete?"Asked Suiseki."And two, we wanted to battle you."Souseki said."Oh well, like they already put me on the team, I couldn't battle. It was painful of not to battle."Said Gingka sadly.

"And why do you want to battle Gingka?"Asked Masamune.

"Because his the strongest Blader. So it will be good for us to try & battle strong bladers."Souseki said."Oh well alright then..But we have to do this another time. Because you will have another battle soon, don't you?"Asked Gingka.

"Oh right."Said Souseki.

"Wait I'm the strongest Blader!"Said Masamune.

"Really?Then why weren't you titled as the strongest Blader?"Questioned Suiseki, raising a eyebrow."Touché."Said a defeated Masamune.

"Well see ya later."Then within ten seconds, both twins left.

"Ok. I wonder if I will battle them."Said Yuu excitedly."Well true. But they better not pop up out of nowhere again."Said Casey a little angry.

* * *

**Suiseki:Well that was good.**

**Masamune:I'm still better than Gingka.**

**Gingka:Sure you are.**

**FunnyGhostXD:Review..And you will get a Kyouya clone.**


	3. Can't think of tittle

**Funny:Hello Authors & Authoress. Sorry I took so long I-**

**Souseki:She watched too much Higurashi No Ni again.**

**Funny:True. Disclaimer!**

**Casey:Funny doesn't own me or BMF. **

**Funny:I wish I did own BMF..T.T**

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

"What should we do now?"I asked."We got nothing to do but wait until the battle begins."I continued.

"Well we can look for Sakurei. We haven't seen her since the battle tournament."Said Souseki while reading her book."Now that you mention it, where is Sakurei?"I asked looking around."Well lets go & find her then."Said Souseki closing her book.

"Ok."

_'Sakurei you better not get lost again.'_I thought. She doesn't get lost that much. But with that much people back at the stadium, she problaby will. We started to look for her every everywhere. Then we ran to Gingka & his friends.

"Hey Gingka!"He saw me."Oh hey, what are you doing?""Have you seen a girl with dark blue hair, white shirt, black vest, & black jeans?"

"Um, I think I sas her in the stadium."

"Thanks."

We ran towards the stadium. We started looking for her by calling her name. Then I got tired of her of not answering. Then I yelled her by her full name."Sakurei Rosa Igawaza where are you?!"

"Im here you baka."Said Sakurei as I turned she had her eyes closed & her arms crossed. She seemed a little annoyed.

* * *

**Sakurei POV**

"Im here you Baka."I said.

"Oops sorry, we were looking for you. Where were you anyways?"Asked Suiseki."Oh I was waiting for you guys to come back. Aren't you going to practice for something for today?"I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Its time to go already right Souseki?"

"Yes, lets do our best."She said."Well, I'll be cheering for you guys."I said.

"Thanks Sakurei."

"Oh & dont call me by my middle name again."But they already left. Typical them.

* * *

**Souseki POV**

We went to the stadium. There were some of Gingka friends in there. I guess they made it. I dont remember a time doing something like this.

"Well folks, here are the rules, whoever loses first will be the sub member of the team. The rest of them will be the regulars. So the battle starts on 3-"

"2-"

"1-"

"Let it rip!"Me & every blader in the stadium yelled._'This will be a good battle'_I smirked as I thought of it.

Again too lazy to make the battle...

As the battle finished the little kid Yuu was the sub member. I felt bad for him. He was whinning how it will be boring to be the sub member. Me, Suiseki, & the others were the regulars.

As we walked out, the girl, Casey, from earlier went to talk to Tsubasa I think his name was."That was great Tsubasa!"She said. Then the girl Madoka went to them & said,"That was great guys!"

Me & Suiseki went & walked away.

"Hey where are you going?"Asked Masamune."We are going to prepare tomorrow. Aren't we going to China tomorrow?"

Silence came."Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."Said Madoka.

"Well bye guys. See you tomorrow at the airport."Waved Suiseki.

As we walked, Suiseki asked me,"We are going to pack our stuff & get some snacks right?"She may be older than me by five minutes, but she acts like she is younger than me.

"Yes..Yes we are."

* * *

The next day... With Gingka & co.

"Where are they? Suiseki & Souseki are late. And where is Madoka? Isn't she going to see us before we leave?"Asked Gingka worried.

"Hey guys sorry were late. There was a lot fo people blocking our way."Said Suiseki out of breath."Your late."Said Casey a little irritaded.

"Sorry..Heheh."

"It seems that everyone is here."Said Ryusei."Id like you to meet the teams supporter & bey mechanic."Then Madoka came."Madoka is in our team too?!"

"Yep"Said Madoka excited.

"Well now that our team is complete, the team name is Gan Gan Galaxy."Announced Ryusei."That name fits perfectly."Exclaimed Gingka."It fits you perfectly."Said Masamune.

Then a water bottle hit him."Ouch! Why did you do that?"Asked Masamune angrily.

"You didn't let him finish."Said Suiseki.

"Thank you. Now the team you will be against will be China's reprisentative Wang Hu Zong. We wish you good luck guys."Said Ryusei.

As the gang left...

"Hey Kenta, Casey you wanna go to China to cheer them on?"Asked Sakurei with three tickets."Where did you get those?"Asked Casey with wide eyes.

"I got my ways. So do you want to go & cheer them on?"Asked Sakurei again."Ok then."Said both Casey & Kenta.

* * *

**Funny:Well this was it.**

**Sakurei:Review & you will get a Tsubasa plushie.**


	4. China!

**Funny:Hello authors & authoress.**

**Suiseki:Were going to do the disclaimers..Arent we?**

**Funny:Yep.**

**Souseki:Funny doesn't own Casey or BMF.**

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

When we arrived on the plane I found myself drinking coke. I guess I was distracted again. I glanced to Souseki, who was reading her book as usual, Gingka & Masamune arguing about who-knows-what, and by looking at Madoka, she looks like she will snap any moment now.

"Hey guys, quit your little sissy fight & worry about other things about..Like China's representatives."I said annoyed.

"Sissy fight!"Exclaimed both angry bladers.

"Suiseki is right we need to learn about our opponents."She said checking on her mini laptop.

"Oh that's right we need to meet the rest representatives of Wang Hu Zhong."Said Gingka.

"Wait, you guys met them?"I asked."Well yeah"Said Gingka.

A flight later...

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Finally in China!"Said Madoka cheerfully."Where are the pandas?"Said Masamune looking around."Pandas?"Asked Madoka.

"Let's go & eat something first."Said a hungry Suiseki."Ok, let's go then."Said Souseki.

At the restaurant...

"Where are the pandas?"Asked Masamune looking around."What are you talking about?"Asked Madoka while eating her food._  
_

At the city...

"Wow, this is awesome."Exclaimed Yuu.

"Where the pandas?"Asked Masamune looking around.

"Will you give the pandas a break!"Yelled Madoka."Geesh, Madoka you don't have to yell."Said Suiseki a bit irritated.

"Sorry"She said nervously."Ok now that we eaten like pigs, let's go to check out our hotel room."Said Gingka.

"Wait Gingka we need to learn about China's representatives!"Said Madoka.

"Oh thats right."Suiseki said.

The whole team then heard a beyblade."Hey a beyblade! Lets go check it out!"Gingka others nodded as they ran.

* * *

**Souseki POV**

When we came there, a Chinese girl was battling some boys."Hahahaha, what's wrong sweetheart?Where's your confidence?As promise if you lose, you'll give us your bey!"Said this boy with spiky type hair.

"And if YOU lose, you'll return this kids beys!"Said the girl.

"Haha, as if."

"Ferocious tiger walls!"

Her beyblade then attacked the boys beys.

"Huh?"

"Soaring fire burn!"Yelled the girl.

When she called out that move, it sended the beys out flying or crashed into the walls.

"Now hand over the kids bey you creeps!"Said the girl gesturing her hand.

"We'll remember this!"One of them yelled.

"You better, you creeps."She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey Mei-Mei!"Yelled Gingka as we came down running."Gingka & your friends came. Welcome to China. Huh? You got new friends too."She said."Oh, Im Souseki & this is my sister Suiseki."I said, as me & Suiseki shook hands with Mei-Mei.

"Plesure to meet you."She said.

"Actually we're glad to see you."Masamune then said."Huh to see us. Why?"She asked confused.

"Well Madoka was bugging us to collect-MMDFFPPHH!"Madoka then was covering his mouth."What he's trying to say is that if you can show us how you guys train, if you don't mind."She said trying to act normal.

"Oh not at all. But it will probably ruin your confidence."Mei-Mei said."What do you mean?"Asked Suiseki a little confused."You'll find out soon enought."Mei-Mei said smiling.

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

"Finally we're here."I said exhausted.

Suddenly I heard Gingka, Masamune, & Yuu say, "That's harsh."I went straight to them."What I missed?"I asked.

"Oh nothing."Said Masamune. Mei-Mei then came & told them something I couldn't hear."If you guys need me I will go back to the hotel."I said."Are you sure Suiseki?"Asked Souseki.

"Yeah, I'm tired anyways."Then I left.

A long walk later...

"Finally I'm here. Hmm?"

I saw Sakurei, Casey, & Kenta. I blinked they were not there.

"That's weird I thought I saw them."I said to myself. I went to the hotel room. The room was big.

"Holy sh-"

"Language Suiseki."I saw Souseki behind me.

"Shampoo. I was going to say shampoo. What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be with Gingka and the others"I said, not wanting Souseki to worry.

"Well I thought about checking the room out."She said.

"Hey did in any case you saw Sakurei, Casey, & Kenta?"I asked her."No why?"She asked confused."Oh. Just asking."

As we were sitting on the couch, we started watching TV. Then I asked."Hey what did Mei-Mei said?"

"Oh that, well it resulted that the leader of the team is someone named Da-Xiang."She said.

"Really?"

"Yep.

Some 50 minutos later...

"Hey guys were back!"Yelled Masamune.

"Hey guys, what's the news."Asked Souseki."I bet it has something to do with Gingka."I said.

"How did you know? Are you a sidekick?"Asked Yuu excitedly."No, my senses are telling me that."I said.

"Well yeah Gingka almost revealed his special move to Da-Xiang."Said Madoka.

"WHAT!GINGKA YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"I screamed. Everyone was covering their ears.

"Sorry guys."I said, scratching the back of my neck, nervously.

"Gingka you can't reveal your card like that."Souseki said closing her eyes."Yeah I know sorry guys, I got too exited about this."Said Gingka.

"Well apology accepted."Me & Souseki said.

"Oh by the way you, guys know Sakurei, Casey, & Kenta is next door right?"Asked Tsubasa.

"Really? No wonder I saw them earlier."I said.

"Well right now we got to figure out who is the fourth team member of Wang Hu Zhong."Masamune said."Wait there is four members? But I thought there was three."I said confused."We thought so too. But he doesn't train in Beylin temple."Madoka said.

"So that's what it's called."I said remembering that I walked out before the training or what ever had started.

"Well guys it's already late so we should go to sleep."Said Souseki."Oh right."Said Yuu.

* * *

**With Sakurei earlier.**

"Ok we're in China now what?"Asked Casey."We got to find our hotel room."I said."So where is it?"Kenta asked."Let's go, it's not that that far."I said.

15 minutes later...

"Ok now that we got things clear up we should go eat something."I said. "Alright then let's go."Casey said.

It took us another 15 minutes to go to the restaurant."So do you think Gingka & the others are in here too?"Asked Kenta."Kenta I think you mean right there."Casey said looking at Gingka & co.

"What? I thought they should be in there hotel. Just try to not be notice."I said.

We got back to the hotel after trying not to be notice. Then I heard a voice."Finally I'm here. Hmm?"I saw Suiseki.

"Guys quick hide."I said."But why-MMFF"I covered both Casey & Kenta's mouth.

"That's weird I thought I saw them."Suiseki said.

When she left I let them go."Why did you do that!"Said Casey loudly."Because if Suiseki sees us, she will get too excited. Thats why."I said.

"Alright let's just go back to our hotels."She said.

When we got there our room was big."Well I'm going to watch TV."Said Kenta."Ok then."Casey said.

Later on, someone then knocked the door."What? Oh hey Tsubasa."I heard Casey.

"Who's at the door?Huh oh hey guys. What are doing here?"I asked."Well we thought this was our room because Suiseki & Souseki came to the hotel, but I guess not."Said Gingka.

"Why are you here?"Asked Madoka.

"We were here to cheer you guys on the tournament."Kenta said."Oh thanks guys. Well see you guys tomorrow."Said Yuu practically bouncing.

As they left, ten minutes passed, then I heard scream."WHAT!GINGKA YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"We covered our ears.

"I wonder what Gingka did this time."Said Casey trying to recover.

"I'm going to sleep because I'm so dizzy."Said Kenta.

"Me too."Said Casey."Well seems like I got no other choice."I said.

* * *

**Suiseki:Why did you took so long?**

**Funny:Gomen. I had school, homework, & some other things to do. If you review & accept you will get a complete collection of BMF.**

**Madoka:Review! **


	5. Masamune vs Chao-Xin

**Funny:Two chapters in a row. Woot woot. Disclaimer.**

**Casey:Funny doesn't own me or BMF.**

**Funny:If I did, BMF will have longer seasons.**

**Souseki:Enjoy!**

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

"Hey guys."Yawned Gingka.

"Morning Gingka."Me & Souseki said.

"Morning Gingki. Hey where are we going to go?"Asked Yuu Hapily."We're not here for sight seeing Yuu."Said Tsubasa."Hey guys! Where are we going for sight seeing?"Asked Masamune.

"Another one."I mumbled.

"Guys it's here! It's here!"Said Madoka coming towards the table.

"What's here?"I asked."An e-mail form the WBBA."She said as she put the laptop in the table checking the mail."Really? Llet me see."Said Gingka.

"Good morning everyone. It is I the immortal-wha."Said Mr. Hagane."Alright. Let me explain the rules of the Beyblade World Championships which will start soon"Said Hikaru.

"Now to think of it we don't know the rules."Said Gingka."Who cares we just have to win it all"Said Masamune.

"The battle will have one on one three matches. Advance guard, second in command, & commander. The team who gets the two matches wins the battle."Said Hikaru.

"Easy like I said we should win them all."Said Masamune."In the World Championships if you lose you are done. Wang Hu Zhong is strong. But I believe you won't lose on the first battle. Not defeated. Now go out there & kick some blades."Said Mr. Hagane. Then screen turned black.

I giggled.

"Your dad is funny Gingka."I said.

"Thanks."Said Gingka a little embarrassed.

"Obviously Gingka's dad isn't cut out to any normal every day business man."Said Madoka."I think your right there."Said Gingka.

_'I don't know why but they make a cute couple. __Ok no time to think about that.'_I Thought.

I turned to Souseki. She seemed to figure out what I was thinking, because she raised a eyebrow. Heh, got to love twin telaphy.

"We got to think of a strategy for the up coming battle."Said Tsubasa."Like I said we got to win it all."Said Masamune."It's not that easy"Said a voice that sounds like-"Sakurei!"I said.

"What how did you get here?"Said Yuu."The door."Said Casey in the door."I'm surprised you haven't locked it."Said Casey."While you guys talk about the command thingy-magig, I'm going to get something to eat."I said.

* * *

**Souseki POV**

I watch Suiseki go to the kitchen.

"Ok I'll be the commander."Said Masamune."You cant decide by yourself"I said."We have to know the opponents movements."Said Tsubasa."That's right Masamune. You don't know who your opponents are?"Said Casey.

"Problaby the leader Da-Xiang will be the commander I bet."

"You can't assume anything."Said Tsubasa."Hey now that you mention it who is our leader?"Asked Yuu. Dear god, why do I think Masamune will argue with someone about this.

"Ok I'll do it."Said Masamune.

"Huh?!"

"I'm not sure about that."Said Suiseki appeared from the kitchen."Hey! What are you saying!"Said Masamune."I'm just speaking the truth."Suiseki said."Su-Su is right."Said Yuu.

_'Su-Su?A nickname?'_Suiseki seemed confused about the nickname too.

"You too SUBSTITUDE."Said Masamune."Don't call me that!"Yelled Yuu.

"Let's just get back to the battle order, okay."Said Gingka."Right I'm being the comander."Said Masamune.

"Whatever but if the first two lose you won't be able to compete."Said Yuu."What it will be over before I battle once?!"Said Masamune."Geesh Masamune it's not the end of the world if you don't compete."Suiseki said.

"What!Ok you guys can't lose alright. Alright."Said Masamune panicky."Masamune if we both win you still won't be able to battle."Said Gingka.

"You had to say that Gingka."Said Casey face-palming."What!Well one of you has to win & one to lose."

"Get over yourself Masamune. If you want to win be the advance guard."Said Gingka.

"Do you think Da-Xiang will be the advance guard?"Asked Madoka standing up."Maybe they want us to think that is."Said Tsubasa."Ok the advance guard will be Tsubasa, the second in command is Suiseki who will lose, & as me the commander will win."Said Masamune practically yelling.

"Don't yell Masamune."I said."And who said I will lose if I'm not going to battle?"Asked Suiseki.

Masamune ingnored her."Hey I got an idea, I'll compete."Said Yuu. Masamune turned to him."The sub doesn't compete!"He said.

"Ok this is boring!Souseki your coming with me!You too Casey & Sakurei."She pulled us out."Hey let me go!"Said Casey trying to escape her grip.

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

"That is why I got you guys out of there!"I said."Ok but you didn't to grab my wrist tightly."Casey said angrily.

I let them go.

"What should we do now?"Souseki asked."Well right now I'm seeing Masamune & two guys over there."Said Casey pointing at them.

"Hey you're right. BUT I don't want to be involve with this."Said Sakurei leaving."Me too."Said Casey leaving the scene as well.

"Hey Masamune what did we miss?"I asked.

"Me & Chao-Xin, the third blader, are going to battle in the Great Wall!"Masamune exclaimed."Really?I'm so coming to see this. Are you coming Souseki?"I asked.

She nodded.

"Alright lets go."I said.

A long walk later...

"Ok this is so cool!"I said. A battle in the great wall is that you don't see everyday. Then Chao-Xin's fan girls squeeled."Chao-Xin!Aaahh!"

"Oh my god I hate this already."I mumbled to myself."My ears hurt already. Wait, is that Tsubasa & Yuu?"She said."Hmm your right."I said. They don't seem to notice us though.

"Alright Chao-Xin let's battle"Said Masamune getting his launcher already."Chill out dude. Me & my Virgo will send you & your bey flying."Said Chao-Xin showing his purple bey.

"Wow Chao-Xin your so cool!"Squeeled the fan girls. Seriously do they share one brain?

"All right on three two one! Let it rip!"They yelled.

"Move it Striker!"Said Masamune. His bey goes to attack Virgo."Heh. A reckless attack type. No worries I'll take care of it."Said Chao-Xin.

"Watch me try to send your stamina type Virgo in the other side of the wall!Now go Striker!"Said Masamune. Striker tried to attack Virgo but somehow Chao-Xin prevented that to happen by sending Striker hit the wall.

"How the hell did he do that?"I exclaimed.

"Wow. You still haven't attacked and my Virgo is going to beat you. So uncool."He said."Yeah so uncool."Squeeled the fan girls.

"Do you guys share on brain or something?Before that happens, I will send Virgo flying."Masamune said.

"Hah as if."Chao-Xin said as he went running as Virgo."Hey wait up!"Said Masamune leaving as well.

"Aww!Chao-Xin don't go."Cried his stupid fan girls.

"I'm following them to see this."Me & Souseki followed them.

"You're not going anywhere!Striker go!"Yelled Masamune. Striker tried to attack Vigo but get moving.

"I told ya it's not going to work."

"Oh yes it will! I will keep on trying until I hit you."Said Masamune.

* * *

**Souseki POV**

"Virgo seems to keep changing his position. It will be difficult for Striker to attack if Virgo keeps on moving."I said watching Chao-Xin & Masamune battle.

"Well this is Masamune we're talking about. If Masamune knows what to do and not be too prideful, then he will win."Said Suiseki, annoyed.

We finally reached the other side of Great Wall. We started watching the great battle that was happening.

Striker started to attack Virgo, but instead it hitted Virgo wings."Ugh not again."Said Masamune.

"Masamune needs to come up with something or he will lose!"Exclaimed Suiseki."If he keeps doing this, then Striker will get a sleep out."I said."It also seems like Chao-Xin uses Tai Chi, right Souseki?"Asked Suiseki."Yes that's true."I said.

"Striker hit Virgo all you got in ya go go!"Said Masamune. Striker went towards Virgo. Then Chao-Xin suddenly called on his special move."Fierce lady flash!"Virgo then started to attack Striker, then sended Striker to the wall.

"It didn't sleep out!"Exclaimed Suiseki."But it seems that Chao-Xin has other things in his sleeves."I said.

"Ugh, I guess I have to send it into a stadium out."Said Chao-Xin angrily.

"Striker, Don't let something like this end it."Said Masamune. Striker started to attack Virgo.

"Wow Virgo couldn't dodge that attack!"Esclaimed Suiseki."I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."I said.

"What's wrong I thought you were going to finish it!"Said Da-Xiang appeared out of nowhere.

"What! I am!"Said Chao-Xin."Let's go Striker!Special move Lightning sword flash!"Yelled Masamune."Here it comes. What are you going to do now!"Yelled Da-Xiang."I'm going to stay cool as ever! Virgo, Adventy hands!"Chao-Xin called out.

As Striker went to attack Virgo, Virgo holding his ground, Striker pushed Virgo further into the ground."Oh no!"Exclaimed Chao-Xin.

There was a explosion after that. One of the pieces of the wall, where Masamune was, broke down."Masamune!"Me & Suiseki yelled. As Masamune came up, it seemed that Striker lost.

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Ugh why is that Masamune all dusty!"Said Madoka coughing.

"Well Bakamune lost to on the third member of Wang Hu Zhong."Suiseki said, irritated."And he uses a Virgo & uses Tai chi."Said Casey following Tsubasa & Yuu."How did you know?"Asked Souseki."Tsubasa & Yuu told me what happened."Explained Casey.

"Huh you lost!?"Asked Gingka."It's no big deal!In the next battle I'll teach that guy a lesson!"Exclaimed Masamune.

"Hold up. There's a call the WBBA head quarters."Said Madoka.

"Hello everyone!Yes it is I the immor-"Hikaru interrupted Ryusei."Listen up everyone. We just received the order of Wang Hu Zhong battle."Said Hikaru."Really already?"Asked Madoka."The advance guard will be Chao-Xin."Said Ryusei."What!"Yelled Masamune.

"The second in command will be Chi-yun. The commander will be Da-Xiang, plus there is a message from Chao-Xin to Masamune which is pretty strange. Hikaru."Said Ryusei, signaling Hikaru to continue

"Thank you. 'Hey annoying dude don't run away!In the real battle I'll awesomely defeat you. Do things quickly because I have a date afterwards.'Ew who is this guy?"Said Hikaru.

"A date?"Everyone said

Masamune exploded."Run away?!You guys I'll be the advance guard & beat Chao-Xin!Got it."

"Fine whatever."Said Suiseki.

"No problem"Said Tsubasa.

"If you want go for it."Said Gingka.

* * *

**Funny:Ok DONE!**

**Suiseki:How long did you work on this thing?**

**Funny:Well I woke up at 3:26 am. So you people do the math. Math is my enemie.**

**Souseki:If you say so.**

**Masamune:If you review you'll get Chao-Xin!Sweet revenge!Heheheh.**

**Chao-Xin:What!**

**Yuu:*Puppy dog eyes* Review.**


	6. The battle now begins!

**Funny:Hello people! Let's clear things up because we don't want to miss this awesome story!**

**Masamune:You wish it was awesome.**

**Funny:Grrr. Masamune I'm going to put you outside where all the fan girls are just outside!Either that or here where you get tortured by me!**

**Masamune:Gotta go with torture.**

**Funny:Good. Disclaimer!**

**Gingka:Funny dosent own us or Casey.**

**Funny:I only own a muffin factory though. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Suiseki POV**

"Ugh nothing to do, nothing to do. What should we do Souseki, while we wait for the others?"I asked."Well we can always just start counting of how long they are taking."Said Souseki."Ok then."

_'One, two, three, four, five,...twenty-five, twenty-six -'_

"Hey guys sorry were late. We were waiting for Masamune to come."Said Gingka apolligizing.

"No big deal. And why is Masamune covered with dirt?Again."I asked."Sorry."Apolligized Masamune."Alright let's go in then."Said Souseki entering waiting for us.

When we came in the stadium, there was a lot of fans cheering for Wang Hu Zhong.

_'So far so good'_

"Masamune. Go beat Chao-Xin's butt!"I said."Alright then!"He then ran to the bey stadium were Chao-Xin was."And here is GanGan Galaxy's team mate, Masamune Kadoya!"Said the Chinese DJ.

Most of the people started booing.

"Go Masamune don't listen to them!"Yelled Gingka.

Then the Chinese DJ started to speak."So we're about to make beyblade history right here, right now. Let the first match begin!"He then banged the thing that whatever you called it.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"Both Chao Xin & Masamune launched their beys.

As the beys landed, Striker started circling around the stadium very fast."It looks like Masamune is taking things seriously."Said Souseki."I know. It looks like he has sharpened his skills."I replied.

What did you do Masamune while you were gone?

But then again, something seems different about Virgo.

"Madoka. Do you mind on checking Virgo?"Asked Siuseki. It looks like she noticed as well."Well sure."Madoka pulled her laptop out, and started checking on Virgo.

When we turned to the battle, we saw that Virgo sended Striker flying!

"Wow! Look at this!"Exclaimed Madoka.

"What?"Asked Gingka.

"Virgo has its fusion wheel has been costumized into a Poison Virgo!"She said."What! I don't believe it, let me see!"I exclaimed, grabbing her laptop.

Unfortunately, she was right.

I turned back to the stadium to check Virgo, then the , laptop, Virgo, laptop.

Dammit.

"You're right."I said to Madoka, returning her laptop. When we turned to the stadium, Stirker tried to attack Virgo, but missed. Virgo started to attack Striker, then started to push Striker forward.

Now Masamune looks frustrated.

And then by some reason Striker went in the middle of the stadium.

"Masamune, what are you doing?"I yelled."Suiseki, wait!"Souseki told me."Why? He's practically putting himself to sleep out."I said.

"Yeah, but there is something else that Masamune seems to have in mind, look."

I turned to the stadium like Souseki said. Virgo was about to attack Striker, but it was sent out flying instead!

"I stand corrected."I muttered.

"Guys, look!"We turned to Madoka, where she was holding her laptop."Wow! Virgo is missing a blade!"Exclaimed Yuu."I wonder what will happen now."Souseki said."One thing for sure is that Virgo isn't in balance anymore."Said Tsubasa.

Striker and Virgo started attacking each other fiercely. Now both beys started using their special move.

But now, it looks like Masamune won this battle since Virgo is now stadium out.

* * *

**Casey POV**

"I hve to give it to you Msamune. That was really wasome"Said Gignka eating with his mouth full."Gingka said with his mouth full."Gingka don't eat with your mouth full. Is he always like this Casey?"Asked Suiseki.

I chuckled.

"I'm afraid so."I said."Well, the number one blader has to sweep the arena floor man. You know what I mean."Said Masamune stuffing his mouth also."You guys, if you keep doing that, your going to choke."Said Souseki.

"No we're not!"

Then Masamune & Gingka were choking."And this is why you should not eat with your mouth full."I said raising an eyebrow. They some how swallowed the sandwich.

"Ok then."Suiseki said as if it was weird.

"Has anyone seen Tsubasa?"Asked Yuu."Now that you mention it, where is Tsubasa?"I asked."He is problaby collecting his thoughts somewhere. He does have an important match soon."Madoka said.

"Oh"I said. Then Gingka & Msamune started yelling at each other."You guys are impossible sometimes."Souseki said.

"Maybe we should let Tsubasa be."Said Yuu.

At the stadium...

"Tsubasa your going to do great"I said smiling."Thanks Casey."He said. He then left to the stadium."There is awful lot of people huh?"Asked Sakurei popping out of no where."Yep. And please don't do that again."I said.

When Chi Yun started talking to Tsubasa, by the looks of him, it looked like as if he was pulling Tsubasa's strings."Now at your ready in-"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"Both beys went into the stadium & clash down."Well that's a good start."I said. Sakurei nodded.

The beys started to circle the stadium until Lacerta started going in defensive mode."I don't like where this is going."I said to myself."It's problaby because now Tsubasa has to choose what he has to do now."She said.

Eagle kept attacking Lacerta, but kept failing, failing, and failing. That is until Eagle started charging to Lacerta, but Lacerta dodge!

"What Tha?"

Then Lacerta and Eagle clashed together, which Eagle was sended flying. Tsubasa looked like he was about to do his special until Lacerta beated Eagle up to it. But thankfully, Eagle was barely spinning, just barely.

"It's barely spinning."Sakurei said."Yeah. Tsubasa is in luck if it's barely spinning."Said Kenta behind us. I nodded while watching the battle.

Eagle started doing it'special move again and again, but Lacerta still didn't budge. But now it was Lacerta attacking Eagle fiercely.

"Something's wrong."I heard Sakurei."What do you mean?"I asked."Look at Tsubasa. He looks mad. Like the loosing your marbles kind of mad."She said, pointing at Tsubasa.

I turned to see, but. . . . . . . . What is that dark thing!

"Is he possessed?!"I exclaimed in surprise, with my eyes wide.

"No, but something must be controlling him to this."Sakurei muttered.

I watched insurprise as Eagle started attacking Lacerta. Eagle started pushing Lacerta to the wall, trying to make Lacerta stop spinning."He lost it!"Exclaimed Sakurei."What's happening, Tsubasa?"I asked to myself.

But Lacerta sended Eagle flying to the wall. Tsubasa ended up fainting because of all the power he used. But still.

What just happened?

* * *

**Souseki POV**

"Wow. What's up with that?They're acting like the match is over & won already. If we only won the first two matches in the row!"Exclaimed Masamune."Masamune, shush."Said Casey. They all looked towards Tsubasa."Oh sorry, Tsubasa."Apoligized Masamune."No, it's ok."Said Tsubasa.

Casey & Yuu seemed concerned about Tsubasa.

"Phew. Glad that's to get fire up."Said Gingka coming in.

"Listen up Gingka. You've got to win the next match, understand?As the number one blader in the world, I won't let you lose the third match, got it?"Said Masamune."Don't sweat it Masamune."Said Gingka."I'm going to win & move to the second round. Tsubasa, we're going to win this as a team. Ok!"

"Ok."

At the battle...

"This is the last battle!Its so exciting about this!I wonder who will win, Kashira? (**A/N:Kashira means 'I wonder.')**"Wondered Suiseki.

"You know, your sounding like someone we know in particular, you know."I said chuckleling."I don't sound anything like that brat!"She huffed. Sometimes I wonder about her.

"Ok people!On your ready!3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"Shouted both Da Xian & Gingka.

As Pegasus and Zurafa landed, they ended upclashing together, they started to attack each other. Now Gingka was about to attack from the sky than the sky.

"If Gingka attacks vertically, then Zurafa's rubber wings won't take any effect!"Exclaimed Madoka."Go get 'em Gingka!"Exclaimed Masamune."Don't get too excited."I told them."All that we know is that Da Xiang has something in his sleeves."I said."I guess you're right."Suiseki said.

But then Zurafa somehow stopped Pegasus special move, and sended Pegasus flying."What!"Suiseki exclaimed in surprise. But thankfully, Pegasus came to the stadium. Zurafa tried to get Pegasus in a stadium out, but Pegasus moved, and started circling in the stadium.

"Gingka be careful! Zurafa is planning to use it's rubber wings to attack Pegasus."Yelled Madoka."I wonder how this will turn out."I muttered.

But Zurafa started attacking Pegasus.

"If this keeps up, then Pegasus will lose it's balance and stamina."I said, calmly."Gingka, if this is a attack battle, then keep on attacking! Attack and attack!"Yelled Masamune."For once, I agree with Baka-Mune! Just attack and don't let your guard down!"Suiseki yelled!

"What did you say?!"

"Not helping!"Called out Gingka.

But suddenly, Zurafa started using Solid Iron Wall."Wait isn't that-?"Suiseki stopped her tracks."Yep. Zurafa is going in defensive mode."I replied.

Pegasus started attacking Zurafa, but Zurafa wouldn't budge at all. But then Gingka regained himself. Pegasus started attacking Zurafa again and again, which caused Zurafa to push Pagasus to the air. But Pegasus did its special move, and got Zurafa in a stadium out.

"Gingka, you did it!"Exclaimed Suiseki."Way to go Gingka."I said.

* * *

**Funny:So what do you think of the chappie?Review & now you some all type of muffins.**


	7. I'm Baaack!

**Funny:Hello people!*Drinks Coke.* I bet you're wondering where is that bastard that hasn't updated in six months! *Covers* Don't hurt me!**

* * *

**No ones POV**

In the airplane, is where the gang seemed to be enjoying themselfs. Masamune & Yuu eating, Tsubasa calm as ever, Casey, & Sakurei talking to eachother, twins watching anime from the iPad that Sakurei somehow got it, & Kenta, Madoka & Gingka talking as well."This trip overseas to see some bet battleling is the best thing ever!"Exclaimed Masamune."If you get distracted, you'll lose. If you do ever lose, I'll take your place on the team."Said Yuu.

"I'm never gonna lose. I'm going to keep on winning & winning."Said Masamune."Just keep on winning, huh."Muttered Gingka.

"Is something wrong Gingka?"Asked Kenta."Oh, it's nothing."He said."The EU team & team DessertBlaze are battleling tonight."Informed Tsubasa."Im pretty sure that that both teams might have pretty good bladers."Said Madoka.

"Let's pay an close eye on both teams, ok everybody. The winning team will be in the same A Block, so we will be able to face them."Gingka said.

"Yeah, yeah sure."Said Suiseki, who seemed to be hooked in the anime she & Souseki were watching."What are you watching anyways?"Asked Yuu."Anime.""But which one?"Asked Yuu trying to see the view."Do you really want to know?"Asked Souseki."Yes." Yuu said."Rozen Maiden."**(1)**She said.

"Ok then."

* * *

Finally of the plane...

"Yay, we're here, we're here!"Exclaimed Yuu excitedly."Dang it's hot in here."Said Masamune."You can say that again."Said Suiseki using her hat to cool herself, then put it back on again. The gang looked at the TV when the announcer was talking of DessertBlaze.

"It seems like they are pretty good team."Said Tsubasa."Pretty good team?They are a awesome team that will become the number one in the world."Said ome of the people angrily."I think your confused. We are the ones that-Mppffhh."Masamune's mouth got covered by Suiseki, stuffed with crackers she got out of nowhere.

"Sorry about that, but I got a question."Said Gingka."Where should we find DessertBlaze if we want to meet them?"Asked Gingka.

* * *

In the middle of the dessert...

Gingka & the others finally found Team DessertBlaze. Suiseki seemed to be hiding behind Souseki."Uhh, Suiseki, what are you doing?"Asked Masamune."She gets shy around new people."Said Souseki.

"Really?I thought she was the social type."Said Casey."She sometimes turns ati-social sometimes. Dont worry, it will wear off."Sakurei said.

They finally reached where Dessert Blaze was. They seemed to be training. There has been explosions, attacks, and attack combination. Gingka and co were amazed by this.

Then they turned focus to the training that DessertBlaze had."Wow, they're pretty strong bladers!"Exclaimed Yuu.

"What? Who's there!"Demanded Gasur. Gingka & the others were caught off guard.

* * *

"Oh, so that's why you guys came here."Said Gasur."Yeah, one of has to win since we're in the same A Block."Said Gingka."Yeah. We have to know atleast something about the rival."Said Yuu.

"Yeah. I agree with you. We saw your battle with Wang Hu Zhong."Said Gasher."The name's Gasher. And this is Zidane & Karte."

"Nice to meet you guys."Said Gingka."It looks like tonight's battle is gonna be a fun battle."Said Masamune giving some thumbs up."Yeah. We will be training hard and beat The EU team. And then we will come and face you."Said Gasur."Thats the spirit!"Said Gingka.

* * *

The gang were then walking down the city. They were talking about something. While they were talking, they didn't notice a large fancy car coming down. The limo stopped on it's tracks, and parked in front of a building. Both Suiseki and Masamune noticed this.

"Oh cool/Sweet! A limo / limoscene!"Both said. They turned to each other and glared. Souseki noticed this and sweat dropped.

_'I guess it will be like this...'_Souseki thought.

Two men came to the door of the limo, and opened it. There, a man got out of the car, and stood up. He seemed to be a rich dude. There were two rows of men on each side of the glass door. Then he walked straight to the door like a boss.**(Yes. I did just said it!XD)**

"Wonder who is he, I wonder."Said Suiseki.

"Problaby another stuck up rich kid. Come on let's go."Said Masamune leaving already."Yeah your problaby right."Said Suiseki.

* * *

"I wonder who will win."Wondered Suiseki staring at the stadium."Why does it matter? If one of them wins, you guys will still have to face one of them, right?"Said Casey turning to Suiseki.

"Yeah. I guess your right Casey."Said Suiseki.

"It's starting."Souseki said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the beyblade tornament. On your right you can see DessertBlaze."Said the announcer pointing on the right side of the bey stadium. There, DessertBlaze was standing, looking determined to win the tournament."And on your left, you can see Team Excaibur!"

But instead of seeing the whoe team, they saw the same man from earlier!

"Hey that's the same dude from earlier!"Excaimed Masamune."Takes no Sherlock Homes to know that."Muttered Casey."Why is there only one?"Asked Gingka, confused by this."Maybe he's too confident. You may never know."Said Sakurei.

After the announcer did some boring talking, Gasur and the dude named Julian went first.

"3, 2, 1!"

"Let it RIP!"

The beys started spinning aorund the stadium."I'm still confused why there is only one member on the team."Said Gingka."Sakurei already said it. He's probably too confident."Replied Casey.

Everyone watched the heated bey blattle between Gasur and Julian. Gasur's bey sended many heated attacks to Gravity Destroyer. But everyone noticed that Destroyer wasn't damaged!

"Woah."Muttered Casey.

"Hey Madoka, why isn't Gravity Destroyer damaged yet?"Asked Suiseki.

"It problaby has to do with the energy ring."Said Madoka, getting her mini laptop out."The energy ring?"Questioned Masamune."Yes. Since both energy ring and fusion wheel are so thick, it acts like a armor!"Eclaimed Madoka.

"Well that explains why it hardly has any blows."Said Tsubasa to himself.

After Madoka explained, they continued watching the battle."This sound. It's so horrible!"Said Julian."This is tiring. I shall end this! Gravity Destroyer, Counter Mode!"Destroyer seemed to have changed form.

The minute Julian said that, Gasur's bey seemed to stop moving and was only spinning now."Huh? What's wrong Northern Cross?! Come on, go! Go now!"But the bey stayed there, and gave Destroyer a chance to attack Cross.

Unfortunately, Northern Cross was thrown into a nearby wall.

"Now for the next round is Karte versus Julian! Will Karte be able to win this one for the team?! Let's find out!"

"So you came alone, huh? You and the other one should come and meet together!"Yelled Julian, pointing at Zidane.

"What the hell is this guy thinking?"Muttered Sakurei to herself.

After Julian's comment, DessertBlaze agreed on having Zidane and Karte battle up against Julian.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

After they released the beys, what they saw about Julian's bey has shocked them.

"I- It's rotating Counter Clockwise!"Exclaimed Gingka, shocked."I thought only L Drago could rotate Clockwise."Both Suiseki and Souseki said."Well isn't this surprising turning events."Said Tsubasa.

"Gravity Destroyer can only rotate both left and right!"Exclaimed Madoka. As Zidane and Karte saw this, they were shocked. So then they decided to call out there special move.

But unfortunately for them, they didn't saw what was coming.

"Now listen to your funeral march!"

Gravity Destroyer's spirit came out and split both beys spirits in half, thus ending the battle.

* * *

"I can't believe that bey can spin both left and right."Exclaimed Casey, as Gingka and co went to their hotel rooms.

"Better belive it."Muttered Yuu.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm out."Said Masamune.

* * *

**Funny: Well that's all. I'm really sorry I took so long. As you can see in my profile, I started watching a ton of anime. But don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing this story!**

**(1) Guest your half right. Suiseki and Souseki are based my Fave characters of the twins from Rozen Maiden.**

**Funny: Anyways, review, Fave, follow, and no flames!**

***I start giving bacon to everyone***


End file.
